


Happy Taeyong Day

by pretty_ish



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dom Ten, Edgeplay, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Kinky, M/M, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Taeyong, Top Ten, Vibrators, bottom taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_ish/pseuds/pretty_ish
Summary: "TT, since it's your birthday, I've decided that I'm going to let you fuck my throat." Ten said as they sat down at their table with breakfast in front of them. Taeyong choked on his cereal."That's what I get when I wake up? No happy birthday, just a "fuck my throat"?"Ten has some special plans for Taeyong's birthday, but Taeyong has other thoughts.





	Happy Taeyong Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm... I don't know how this idea came to me, but here have some somewhat kinky smut.
> 
> follow my twt  
> @babyprincematty

     "TT, since it's your birthday, I've decided that I'm going to let you fuck my throat." Ten said as they sat down at their table with breakfast in front of them. Taeyong choked on his cereal.

     "That's what I get when I wake up? No happy birthday, just a "fuck my throat"?" He said. Ten nodded with a smirk on his face and Taeyong grumbled. "No thanks." He said. Ten tilted his head in confusion.

     "How come? You usually wanna stuff your-"

     "Because I don't want to." Taeyong interrupted him. Ten huffed and frowned.

     "Fine then, you're getting nothing." Ten told him. They were silent for a while, only the sound of them eating.

     "Actually, since it's my birthday, can you fuck my throat?" This time, Ten was choking on his cereal.

     "Why? You don't like it when I do that." The older boy pointed out. Taeyong sighed.

     "I never said that." Taeyong told him.

     "Well, you never look like you're having much fun. But okay, I guess I'll fuck your throat." Ten said, rolling his eyes.

     "I want you to use my body as if it's at your disposal." Taeyong told him, a submissive look covering his eyes. Ten cleared his throat as if he were trying to ignore him.

     Taeyong leaned over the table, coming close to Ten's lips and Ten let out a shaky breath.

     "I want you to use me like I'm just a hole. I want you to fuck me until I can't come anymore." Taeyong said, his voice needy sounding. Ten looked him in the eyes and smashed their lips together. Taeyong pulled away and smirked devilishly. "But not until I get home from doing my chores. And take a shower."

     He left the kitchen, swinging his hips as he walked away. Ten watched with tight pants and sighed. I can't wait that long... He thought. Throughout the day, Ten was distracted by the thought of Taeyong's throat around his cock. Taeyong was out shopping and Ten was at home, needy. Out of frustration, he called Taeyong.

     "Are you almost done?" Ten asked. He could almost feel Taeyong's smirk over the phone.

     "I'd say half an hour." Taeyong said. His voice was deep. It was a lie of course, he only wanted to make Ten yern for him. "Are you feeling needy?" He asked. Ten let out a small moan.

     "Please. Hurry up... I need your mouth around me." He said breathily. Taeyong bit his lip. He was in the car, driving home.

     "Maybe I'll make another stop. I don't know." Taeyong said. Ten groaned. "Why don't you touch yourself for me while you wait. Tell me everything that's on your mind, everything you want to do to me."

     Ten's hand slid into his pants and he did as Taeyong told him to, moaning into the phone. He did as Taeyong commanded, touching himself as he described.

     "Whoops, I gotta go. Guess you gotta hold it bye, love you." He said, hanging up immediately. This left Ten with an aching cock. He huffed and frowned. When Taeyong got home with the groceries in his hands, Ten rushed over to him.

     "Why would you leave me like this?" He asked in disbelief. Taeyong smirked.

     "Don't worry. Remember, you're allowed to do whatever you want to me." Taeyong said. "But not now. I have to put the groceries away." He said coldly. Ten quickly helped him put away the groceries before attacking him with kisses.

     They didn't bother moving out of the kitchen, instead he threw Taeyong onto the countertop and whilst standing between his legs, assaulted his lips.

     Taeyong didn't object. Instead, he allowed Ten to smother him with his flesh, pushing him against the cupboard doors, despite the door knobs digging into his back. Ten pulled away and pushed a hand through Taeyong's hair, smiling fondly at him. 

     He traced Taeyong's lips with his slender, delicate fingers. His eyes narrowed and he bit his lip as he pushed a finger into Taeyong's mouth.

     "I can't wait to for your beautiful mouth to eat up my cock." He said. Taeyong's cheeks immediately turned red and he moaned around Ten's finger. Ten looked down and smirked at the hard on in Taeyong's pants, licking his lips. "I guess you can't wait either."

     Ten pulled him down and out of the kitchen, to their bedroom, throwing Taeyong into the bed. He climbed over him, pinning him down and kissing down his body, unclothing him as he went. Taeyong whined as he did so, his skin feeling hot and sensitive.

     "Hyung..." He whined. Ten looked at him as if asking him what he wanted. "Please... I want your cock." He said. Ten almost couldn't handle the slutty way in which Taeyong said it. He was so turned on he might have just come right then and there.

     Taeyong sat up and began undoing Ten's belt. Ten just watched as Taeyong hurriedly attempted to uncloth the other. Taeyong let Ten's member hit his face as he pulled down his boxers. He looked up at Ten with innocent eyes.

     "There's no point in giving me that look." Ten said. "I know how slutty you are, baby. You know my cock like the back of your hand." His voice was deep and full of lust, fluid and soothing. Even though he was insulting Taeyong, it sounded beautiful to him.

     So Taeyong began his work, slowly bobbing his head. Ten looked at him with his sharp eyes, glaring. He hummed and let Taeyong's head.

     "Baby I know you can do better than that." He hissed. Taeyong made a muffled noise and nodded his head, going deeper. Ten let his lip play between his teeth and moved his left hand behind Taeyong's head. He pushed it down until he could feel his throat.

     He roughly thrusted into the younger males throat. Underneath him, Taeyong moaned around his cock, tears falling from his eyes. The pain, oh, the pain. It was so good.

     Ten pulled out and pushed Taeyong onto the bed before moving him to the edge and thrusting into his mouth unside down. He watched how every time he pushed in, his cock showed through Taeyong's throat.

     "Oh, that's so good, Tae." Ten told him. Taeyong moaned at the praise, closing his eyes as he felt Ten's come shoot down his throat.  Ten pulled out and say Taeyong up, kissing away his tears. He looked down. Not just Ten had come, but Taeyong as well.

     Ten was extremely turned on by this. He smirked at Taeyong who already looked completely wrecked.

     "So you're into that?" He asked. Taeyong let out and small, compressed moan and nodded timidly. Ten pulled him closer and attached their lips in a messy kiss. 

     Taeyong allowed Ten to take over; like a rag doll, he layed there and let Ten pleasure him. Ten worked his way around his body and Taeyong became squirmy. Fed up, Ten took some ropes to the younger boy's arms and legs, binding them together by his ankles and wrists.

     Ten began to work on Taeyong's entrance, teasing him with his fingers. Taeyong was loud and sensitive from just having came, but that didn't stop Ten from finger fucking him with his long, slender fingers.

     Ten was getting bored with just his hands, so he reached into the top drawer of their bedside table. He pulled out a vibrator without Taeyong noticing. He turned it on, pressing it to Taeyong's cock.

     He watched as Taeyong's head rolled back and he let out long, loud moans. Ten turned it up until Taeyong was sensitive, bucking his hips and twitching, ready to come. But as He was about to release, Ten pulled away, leaving him to whine yet again.

     "Not yet, darling." Ten teased. He lined his cock up with Taeyong's entrance after lubing himself up. Taeyong looked at him with wide, pleading eyes as he poked at his entrance.

     "Please." Taeyong said. Ten raised his eyebrows. "P-please stuff me with your cock, hyung." Without a second thought, Ten thrusted into him, not bothering to start at a slow pace. 

     He took the vibrator and pressed it to Taeyong's cock again, making the younger one scream with ecstasy. Taeyong came almost immediately, but it wasn't so for Ten. He went on until Taeyong was shaking, crying from over-sensitivity. 

     Ten loved his reactions, coming close as Taeyong clenched around him. He let out a loud moan and came inside of Taeyong, turning off the vibrator and pulling out. Taeyong could calm down.

     Ten watched as his come dribbled out of Taeyong's ass. Taeyong was panting, his breath uneven and heavy. He was shaking and felt like he couldn't move. He continued to let out little moans, closing his eyes.

     Ten got up and cleaned Taeyong up before bringing him a peeled clementine. He sat Taeyong up and wiped his face and fed him the pieces as well as tea with honey. He lovingly took care of him and kissed his nose once he was finished eating.

     "Sleep?" Ten asked. Taeyong nodded, already ahead of him with his eyes closed. Ten pulled up the covers and cuddled into Taeyong. "Happy birthday, baby."

     "That was one of the best presents I could have gotten." Taeyong said, his voice a bit rough. Ten giggled.

     "Go to sleep." He told him, smiling. Taeyong chuckled a bit and closed his eyes again, tucking his head into Ten's chest and dozing off.


End file.
